


Postcards Home

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Tales from the Broom Cupboard [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Watson is on holiday and is writing a postcard every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Watson's Woes JWP Amnesty Prompt "The Show at the End of the Pier", also for "The Sea!"

Holmes,

We have arrived in Brighton and found our boarding house.  The other lodgers are all very friendly.  Three of them are artistes and have recommended we come to watch them at the show at the end of the pier.  However, Lestrade and I are rather tired following our journey down – for most of the journey we had a compartment of the train to ourselves, so without others to converse with we were forced to provide our own entertainment – so we shall be having a quiet evening in together.

Watson

 

Holmes,

We have spent a most delightful day.  There are bathing machines in which one changes into one’s bathing garments before entering the sea.  Lestrade and I hired one for the afternoon.  It did take us a long time to get changed; they are not very big, so the two of us had to engage in some interesting manoeuvres, but nevertheless we succeeded.  We found the sea was rather cold, but we were able assist each other in getting warm afterwards.  We shall be most certainly trying this again – Lestrade needs further practice of his breast stroke.

Watson

 

Holmes,

We went for a stroll along the pier this morning, and met some of our lodgers, who have persuaded us to attend the show tonight.  They suggested we could join them this afternoon, apparently they were intending to try their luck at some of the sideshows, but we said we felt it was important to maintain our healthy regime by sea bathing again.  Anyway, Lestrade is not keen on the sideshows; he says he can think of better ways of wasting his money.  He said it reminds him of Mr Baker the Bung, although I thought it was Mr Bunn the Baker in the card game.

Watson

 

Holmes,

We went to the show last night, but I did not think it all that good; we have seen much better musical hall turns in the past.  Rather to my surprise, Lestrade seems to have enjoyed it and is insisting we go again tonight.  I protested slightly, but he has promised me he will work extra hard at his breast stroke this afternoon and even try a little back stroke, so I have been suitably mollified.  You would be quite surprised at how much of the afternoon is taken up with bathing, when we spend very little time in the sea.

Watson

 

Dear Mrs Hudson,

I am having a delightful holiday in Brighton with Inspector Lestrade.  And imagine my surprise when we took our seats at the end of the pier show last night and found we were sitting next to Holmes and Hopkins.  It appears they have decided to spend a few days by the seaside as well, and are staying in a boarding house not far from our own.  I had thought Holmes would be of my opinion regarding the standard of the performances, but about two-thirds of the way through he began nodding and smiling at Lestrade.  Clearly he enjoyed himself, because he has said we should all go again this evening.

J H Watson

 

Dear Mrs Hudson,

When we arrived at the end of the pier yesterday evening we found a number of the local constabulary there too.  I thought perhaps they had organised an outing, but it related to a case and they had come to talk to some of the performers.  Anyway, the evening’s performance was cancelled, because a number of the cast were no longer available.  This also means there are now vacancies at our boarding house.  I suggested to Holmes he and Hopkins move in, because they were having to share a room, but he seemed to think they were happy as they were.  We shall introduce them to the delights of sea bathing.

J H Watson

 

Dear Mrs Hudson,

Such a funny thing occurred yesterday.  Lestrade and I arrived at our bathing machine to find Holmes and Hopkins were already in it.  They refused to let us share, because it is quite small, and we had to wait some time while they changed; of course Holmes and Hopkins are both very careful with their clothing, so I expect it took them quite a while to fold it all correctly.  Although I was rather surprised to see one of Hopkins’ socks in a corner; it was almost as if it had been discarded in a hurry.  We then got changed and entered the sea.  I had thought we might have some sport together,

JHW

 

MH

but it appeared Holmes and Hopkins were rather cold and wished to get out again.  It seemed to take them even longer to get dressed again, and although we knocked on the door, they did not hear us.  When they eventually opened the door, it appeared Hopkins had had some problem with his buttons, so Holmes had had to help him.  Only Holmes hadn’t done a very good job, because they were still awry.  I pointed this out and we all had a good laugh.  I do hope you haven’t been too lonely while we have all been away; the house must be very quiet for you.

J H Watson

PS There are two postcards because I had so much to tell you.


End file.
